Mei's Journey
by Stevie.Likes.This
Summary: Hey everybody. I decided to base this Fanfic off of the Pokemon Black 2 game, because I bought it in Japanese and loved it. Summary- Mei is just an average girl from Aspertia City. She gets her first Pokemon, and travels throughout the Unova Region, collecting badges, and aspiring to be like the boy from two years ago, Black. Enjoy!


This is a BW2 Fanfic. One of the first on here :D. I got Black 2 in Japanese and I played through it. Great game. The dialogue is what I could interpret from the story. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY. IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH!**

**1- The beginning.  
**

I started my journey in Aspertia city. My mother apparently talked to Professor Juniper about giving me a Pokémon. She woke me up from sleeping and told me;

"Mei, honey, it's time to wake up. I have great news. You can get your very own Pokémon!" She exclaimed.

"Are you serious mom? You know that ever since that boy Black took on the legendaries, I have been aiming to be like him," I told her.

"Yep. Go a little ways north and you will meet a girl named Bianca. She has a big green hat," My mother told me.

"Okay. Let me get my things…," I said, sorting through my stuff. We had the smallest house in the village. I got dressed and did my hair. My mom presented me with a new hat. Actually, it was a visor. It had a pink Pokeball design on it.

"Do you want to travel Unova? Do you want a Pokedex? Are you ready to be a trainer?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, and of course, yes," I answered, hugging her and running out the door.

"Yo Mei! You got a Pokémon yet? This place is boring with no one to fight. Lets go get ourselves some Pokémon!" Said Hyu, my best friend as I walked north to the lookout.

"Sure, Hyu. Follow me!" I told him.

We walked a ways until we found the Aspertia lookout. It was beautiful. Hyu and I both gasped at the great view. And there she was. Bianca was a girl around my age. She wore red glasses, a big green hat, and an orange jacket over her dress. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm beautiful. Oh! Am I beautiful?" She asked, noticing our quiet approach.

"Umm…. I'm Mei. This is my best friend, Hyu," I told her.

"Okay Mei. I have some Pokémon to choose from. You can pick one," She said. She pulled out a tubular container with three Pokeballs in it. She smiled and opened it up for me to choose.

"All of these guys are so cute! I just can't decide!" I said.

I thought to myself: Tepig is a fire type, and evolves into Pignite, a fighting type. Snivy is a grass type. Oshowatt is a water type.

"I choose…. Snivy!" I said.

**Authors Note**

**This is the actual team I used for Black 2. Don't read if you don't want spoilers. I used: Serperior, Starmie, Arcanine, Lucario, Zoroark, and Flygon. I know everything about the game and plan on making this into another full-fledged story. Thanks for listening to my rambles-**

**Stevie ,**

**2- Rival Time! :D**

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2. I know that you may be thinking I won't try to do battle scenes. But I will include all boss fights. And BTW, this is my favorite game in the series. Once I finish the game in this story, suggest any kind of post game stuff. I want to do the World Cups and Champion Cups. I also want to catch legendaries, battle N, fight Banjirou, and fight Cynthia. Apparently in White 2 you get a shiny Dratini instead of Gible. D:. Shame. I still already have a shiny Garchomp and Diamond. Oh, Pokeradar, I love you so. Thanks for listening to this ramble. Laters-**

**Stevie ,**

"I want one too," Hyu whined. Normal Hyu. Impatient and competitive as always.

"..? Oh! Ok, sure. Pick a Pokémon!" Bianca said.

"I choose Tepig!" Hyu exclaimed. Also normal Hyu to pick a Pokémon that is strong against mine.

"Okay. Here you two are. A Pokedex for both of you," She said, giving us each a Pokedex. I read about these in school as a little girl. They show data for every Pokémon you've seen or caught. "How about you two have a battle," Bianca said, seeing both of us invested in our Pokedex and Pokémon.

"Okay Mei! You're going down!" Hyu yelled.

"Over my dead body!" I challenged.

We both sent out our little Pokémon.

"Sni. SNIVY!" Snivy screamed.

"PIG! TEPIG!" The little pig screamed back.

The two Pokémon faced each other. They both were glaring across, tensed for the first move.

"Snivy! Use Tackle!" I yelled.

"TEPIG! TAIL WHIP!" Hyu yelled back.

Snivy charged the Tepig. Tepig was busy doing its own thing to notice Snivy. At the last second, Tepig noticed the charging snake-like Pokémon. It yelped, and Snivy slammed in to it. It was knocked clean off of its feet. It landed 5 feet away, struggling to move.

"Snivy! Tackle again!" I yelled.

"Great Tepig! Use Tackle!" Hyu screamed.

Tepig got the message. It sprang up and charged at Snivy, who was doing the same thing. They collided at the middle, where Bianca stood close by, refereeing the match. The two Pokémon were knocked back a couple of feet. Snivy got up and stumbled around a bit. Tepig tried to get back on its feet, but it was too weak. It laid there as Snivy approached it. Snivy sized it up. Then he offered a hand to the poor little pig Pokémon. Tepig took it.

"The battle is decided. Mei wins!" Bianca said. She congratulated both of us and left.

"Good battle Mei. Don't expect the same thing next time though! I will beat you!" He said, half-jokingly.

"Hey, great battle," I said, hugging him. He blushed but kept his cool.

"So now what?" He said.

"I think we should go to Sangi Town," I decided, after about 20 seconds of silence.

"Okay. I'll meet you there," Hyu said, smiling and blushing. He walked off.

I decided to head that way, but Bianca stopped me and showed me the Pokémon Center. It was a place to stay the night and rest your Pokémon. Cool. She left me with some Pokeballs, and told me to meet her at the next route.


End file.
